Only the Snow Can Begin to Explain
by False Bravado
Summary: A tale of the romance between two Slytherins. May become AU. Rated for later chapters. SSNB


Disclaimer: We all know it. It belongs to JK Rowling and I'm not making any money...whatsoever.

Note: Personally, this is one of my favorite pairings, yet I always have trouble sticking to one, consistent plot line. Eh, I dunno. Hopefully I can pull this one together. Might be more AU in later chapters. Just warning you.

----------

He remembered the first time he'd ever laid eyes on her. He'd only been eleven (almost twelve), but he knew that she was the most beautiful creature to ever grace the earth. She had to be perfect, just had to be. He watched silently from the shadows as she listened obediently to whom he'd assumed to be her parents. She nodded dutifully and then gave them each a hug in turn. He noticed that her father appeared to like her better; her mother was stiff and frigid. After being led off by an older girl who was as dark as the younger was light, he turned back to his own pale mother. Her dark, dark eyes moved nervously around the platform as she wrung her hands. She was not supposed to be there. If Tobias found out, she knew a beating would be in store for her. With a last look at all the happy, but nervous, parents and children, she leaned down to her young son.

"Severus, I trust you'll be good while you're away at school. Your father does not wish for you to go, but I know that you will benefit greatly from this. Magic is really a wonderful thing, and I know you don't get to see much of it with me at home, but you will now. I know you'll make me proud," she said, quickly hugging her son to her.

Severus nodded and gave his mother a peck on the cheek without having to crane his neck too much. He was tall for his age, just another thing that added to his awkward appearance. "I'll be good, Mother, and I'll write home."

His mother nodded tearfully and kissed her son atop his head just as the final call sounded. With a few parting words, she nudged him in the direction of the scarlet engine and disappeared back through the barrier. Severus closed his eyes for a moment, knowing his mother would be in a world of pain for allowing him to go to Hogwarts. He was not an emotional sort of boy, preferring to shut himself off from the rest of the world, but he cared for his mother a great deal. He stepped onto the train, dragging his trunk behind him. Once in the corridor, he was unsure of himself. He only hoped that there would be an empty compartment left. He didn't want to barge in on anyone else, as his social skills were sorely lacking. Brushing a curtain of dark hair from his darker eyes, Severus continued on down the hall. Every compartment he glanced into already had at least three or more occupants. Severus was nearing the end of the train and beginning to feel a sense of dread within the pit of his stomach; he would be extremely uncomfortable if he were to have to sit with a bunch of other students he didn't know. Looking into another compartment, Severus paused. Only one occupant...well, it was better than three. Awkwardly, he stepped in and cleared his throat.

The occupant turned her head quickly, sending the curled ends of her flaxen hair flying. She regarded Severus with cool eyes, icy blue eyes that met his and froze him to his spot. It was her. The girl he'd seen on the platform. He felt as though he were in the presence of a princess because, though she was young, she was quite regal and had an air of superiority about her. Severus decided that as pretty as she was from afar, she was even prettier up close. When he said nothing, the girl raised an eyebrow, eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"Well?" She asked, looking Severus up and down.

"I, er, was wondering if I could sit with y-you. I mean, beceause there aren't, ah, any empty compartments left," he stuttered, feeling like a fool. Yes, his social skills were definitely lacking. He had no experience with people, let alone the opposite sex. Let alone someone this pretty of the opposite sex.

The girl shrugged easily. "Sure. I'm Narcissa Black, by the way," she said this rather haughtily, Severus noticed, as she held out her hand. She must be a pureblood, one of high social standing too. He wasn't completely clueless, his mother had told him of the pureblood elite. He didn't understand the politics of it all, but knew that these people were the ones that ruled the wizarding world.

Severus shook her small hand, painfully aware that his was cold and clammy. "Severus Snape," he said quietly, before dragging his trunk into the room.

He sat opposite Narcissa and took a moment to stare at her. She was very petite. He imagined that the top of her head would just barely come up to his shoulder. Her eyes were blue, but not like the sky or the ocean, they were more like the color of ice. Narcissa was pale like he was, though it made her look like porcelain, not like she was sick, not like him. Her blonde hair was also fascinating to him. He'd never seen someone with hair that light, other than an old person with white hair. It fell to the small of her back, the ends curling. He also noticed that, even being so young, she wore an elaborate, diamond barrette.

When Narcissa looked at him, he quickly turned away, feeling his cheeks burning. He pretended to look out the window and could feel Narcissa's eyes on him. He wasn't much to look at and he knew it. Severus had been awkward and awkward-looking for as long as he could remember. His eyes were black. Not dark brown, but black, and they didn't shine or catch the light like some eyes did, like Narcissa's did. His hair was black too, and hung halfway to his chin. And he detested the crooked, beak-like nose he'd recieved. With his nose, he knew he'd never be handsome. And his height added to his gawky appearance. He was tall and thin, and being as painfully shy as he was, his height didn't help him at all. He looked back at Narcissa, to find her staring at him, unashamed.

"So, you're a first year too, right?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Severus nodded, silently thanking the Fates that at least now he knew someone in his year. Narcissa continued, "What house do you expect you'll get into? Personally, you seem like a Slytherin to me, perhaps a Ravenclaw, but I think you'd do well in Slytherin. I expect that's where I'll be as well." She gave him a small smile and he returned it.

Severus was proud to say that, unlike many first years, he also knew of the sorting ceremony and what it entailed. He hoped that if Narcissa was a Slytherin then he would be too. He knew he could be a Ravenclaw. He was intelligent and had a desire for learning. Afterall, he'd already read all of his textbooks as well as _Hogwarts: A History_. He knew that he liked Potions the best so far. What his mother didn't know is that he would often practice in secret. He could already brew some of the more advanced potions with precision. But, he liked the idea of being a Slytherin. Ambition and cunning. He knew he had those things, but being in the same house as Narcissa and being able to spend time with her would be a big bonus for him. Narcissa was about to say something else when someone burst through the door, laughing. The small, blonde girl looked angry at the interruption for a moment, but then smiled.

"Sirius!" She hugged the boy and grinned, playfully ruffling his hair.

"Oh, 'Cissaaaa," he whined, "not the hair!" He pouted, but hugged Narcissa back anyway. They pulled away and Severus was immediately jealous. This Sirius kid had what Severus didn't: good looks. And obviously, he already had Narcissa's friendship and affection. Sirius turned and, noticing Severus for the first time let out a small "Eugh!"

Narcissa slapped Sirius's arm, who snickered and smirked. "Sirius, this is Severus Snape. Severus, this is Sirius," Narcissa introduced them, remembering her pureblood upbringing and the two boys nodded to eachother, but didn't shake hands. Narcissa noticed the tension that had already formed between the two for whatever reason, and turned to Sirius.

"Why don't you go find your friends and I'll see you later on at the sorting ceremony?" Narcissa suggested. Sirius agreed and the two hugged before Sirius disappeared with a devious sort of smirk aimed at Severus. Severus could tell he already disliked this boy, and probably never would come to get along with him. The two settled down once again. The rest of their time passed quickly, for the two young people found that they shared many interests and had a good many things in common. Severus relished the fact that he could make Narcissa laugh and smile, quite a treat for him.

----------

"Black, Narcissa!" The young, strict-looking woman known as Professor McGonagall called out. Narcissa gave a last look to Severus before stepping confidently onto the platform. Unlike many of the other first years, she wasn't nervous at all. She strode over to the stool and placed the worn and battered hat over her head.

"_Another Black, eh?_" The hat whispered into her ear, thoughtful. "_You don't seem to be like the rest of your family"-_Narcissa panicked for a split second-"_but you're definitely a _SLYTHERIN!"

Narcissa smirked as the Slytherin table erupted into cheers. She placed the hat back onto the stool and walked towards the long table. From where Severus was standing, he saw that Narcissa hugged the same girl he'd seen her with on the platform earlier. She looked to be around fifteen or sixteen and looked quite pleased. And though they looked almost nothing alike, Severus could tell that she was Narcissa's sister. But, she was decidedly darker, not just physically.

"Black, Sirius!" Severus looked up, surprised. So, Sirius and Narcissa were related. Severus felt better than he had on the train. He had been put off by Narcissa and Sirius's closeness, but it was because they were family. But was he her brother? Severus didn't think so, he would have been with Narcissa when he'd seen her first arrive at King's Cross. And to be her brother would make them twins, and they didn't seem to share a bond that close. Sirius was probably a cousin of Narcissa's. He was relieved. The rest of the sorting ceremony crawled by. Severus cursed the fact that his surname fell so far back in the alphabet. He'd just listened to "Rosier, Evan" being placed in Slytherin before he heard his own name called.

"Snape, Severus!" Professor McGonagall called. Severus walked forward, toward the hat. He tried to look confident, but failed miserably. His hands were shaking as he placed the hat on his head. He could then hear the hat's rough voice in his ear.

"_Severus Snape, hm? You'll go far, boy. You've got the intellect and wits. You'd be good in Ravenclaw." _Severus thought with horror that he would be separated from Narcissa and he could hear the hat chucking quietly. _"Got a soft spot for the young Black? Well, you've certainly got ambition and cunning. The house best for you would definitely be _SLYTHERIN!"

Relief flooded him as he whipped the hat off his head and took a spot next to Narcissa at the cheering Slytherin table. She looked over and smiled at him and he sent a quick smile back. Behind her, he could see her dark-haired sister smirking.

"Got a boyfriend already, 'Cissy?" she asked derisively. Severus tried to ignore the blush creeping up his face. He heard Narcissa say, "Shut up, Bellatrix!" before she gently hit her sister's arm. Bellatrix looked over at Severus again, sizing him up before turning back to the sorting ceremony. The rest of the night passed quickly. During the feast, Narcissa talked with him, but also with the other Slytherins around them. Even as a first year, she had the ability to make 5th, 6th, and even 7th years listen to her and what she had to say. It was clear that she was already popular. And this was among the upperclassmen. Severus imagined that the other first years would worship her.

----------

Severus and Narcissa easily adjusted to life at Hogwarts. Narcissa was easily the most popular first year in school. She had a large group of friends consisting of mainly Slytherins and Ravenclaws, but she was already quite close with the other Slytherin girls in her year. It was clear she was their leader. Though, she still hung out with Severus quite a lot. Something he would be eternally grateful for, even if he never thanked her outright. Though, he couldn't help but feel that Narcissa only put up with him because she pitied him. She was popular and liked by everyone, save for some Gryffindors, and Severus was what? the weird loner in the corner. Where Narcissa was a social butterfly, Severus was like a wilting plant in the dark. Narcissa had friends. And Severus? Well, he'd made new enemies.

The other Slytherins didn't talk to him much. He'd have an occasional conversation with one of them, but Narcissa was the only person who really talked to him. But, he was tormented by the Gryffindors. Particularly two mischeivous ones: James Potter and Sirius Black. Oh, he hated them. Mostly Potter, but he also held a good deal of hatred for Black as well. He may have been Narcissa's cousin, but Severus couldn't help that. He hated Sirius, and Sirius hated him. And then there were Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Severus didn't trouble himself too much with Pettigrew. Pettigrew was simply someone that Potter and Black could boss around, that was the only reason he was kept around. And Lupin. Severus didn't like him either. There was something strange about him. Always having to leave school because of his mother's mysterious illness. Severus didn't trust him.

But Christmas was nearing. In fact, it was the first day of break. Christmas was in four days. Despite his squabbles with the four Gryffindors, Severus was happy. Many of the Slytherins were going home, but Narcissa had told Severus that she'd be staying with him at the castle over the holidays. He didn't want to go home. Not to his broken family. He missed his mother, and he constantly wondered how she was faring at the hands of his cruel father, but he liked Hogwarts. As Severus entered the Slytherin Common Room, he was surprised to see a fine trunk waiting by the staircase to the Girls' Dormitories. It looked very familiar to him. Then he realized it. It was Narcissa's. His eyes widened, just as she came down.

"Oh, hi, Severus!" Narcissa said brightly, acting as though nothing was wrong. She was dressed in a coat and wasn't wearing her Hogwarts uniform, but rather clothes that made it seem as though she were going home. Severus's face darkened.

"You lied to me, Narcissa," he muttered, hurt. She looked over at him, raising an eyebrow, her cool mask of indifference sliding into place. "And what do you mean by that?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"You told me you were staying here over the break!" He was standing now. "I should have known better." He shook his head.

Ever the selfish one, Narcissa shrugged and rolled her eyes, "Yes, you should have. What do you want me to do? Staying at Hogwarts isn't exactly a thrill for me. The manor's much more fun." Again she shrugged. Hey, she wanted to be home. She couldn't help it if Severus wanted to stay at Hogwarts. Technically, she'd told him she would, but she hadn't made an Unbreakable Vow or anything.

"You are _unbelievable_, Narcissa!" Severus shouted, storming off. Probably to the library, Narcissa thought. Okay, so she did feel a bit bad. She was selfish, and she knew it. It wasn't her fault Severus wasn't going home. He could have if he wanted to. Narcissa sighed and mentally debated with herself for a few moments before dragging her trunk back upstairs and tossing her coat and gloves on a nearby chair. She went back downstairs to the empty common room and fell asleep on the couch. Later, when Severus returned, he was still fuming from the earlier argument. But, his anger melted away when he saw the small form of Narcissa sleeping on the couch in front of the fire. He gently woke her up and was pleasantly surprised when she stood and hugged him murmuring a quiet "I'm sorry."

On Christmas day, he could have died when he unwrapped a thick, dragon hide-bound copy of _Most Potente Potions_ along with a card that said "Love, Narcissa."

----------

It was the end of the year. Narcissa and Severus had both passed their exams with little difficulty. Their friendship had grown all the more stronger, though, their personalities would often clash and they'd argue. But, it wasn't enough to break them apart. Their last week or so at school had been free of classes, so Narcissa and Severus had spent many a lazy day down at the shores of the lake, talking, laughing, and just enjoying the other's company. It was during this week when Severus thought about telling Narcissa about his small crush on her. Okay, it was massive. He was sure that he'd do anything for her. But, when it came down to it, he wasn't brave enough. Narcissa wouldn't like a boy like him. She would probably only consider handsome boys. Boys who could play quidditch and buy her nice things.

After the train ride home, Narcissa and Severus were both waiting on the platform. Narcissa's parents were running a bit late and Severus wasn't sure of the whereabouts of his mother. Narcissa's parents arrived after fifteen minutes and were talking to Bellatrix now. Narcissa turned to Severus and gave him a small smile.

"I'll miss you, Severus." She said quietly, and it seemed as though she was embarrassed. She usually wasn't so open with emotions. Neither was Severus, but he nodded and said, "Yeah, I'll miss you too."

Narcissa's parents called to her and she called for them to hold on. Not hesitating, she hugged Severus tightly. He was caught off guard at first, but after a moment, he returned the hug, beginning to blush at the fact that his arms were around her waist and her parents were watching. Pulling away, she grinned at him and told him that she'd write as soon as she could and maybe he could stay over for a week or so during the summer break. With that, she ran off toward her parents and waved goodbye to him one last time before disappearing.

Severus's mother never showed up, his father forbidding her to. Severus used the only muggle money he had and took a taxi as far as he could before having to walk the rest of the way home. When he got there, his father was drunk, and Severus was slapped around a bit. The next week, a letter from Narcissa came that said she was sorry, but she'd be in France for much of the summer and she wouldn't be able to see him. Severus spent the summer alone in his room.

----------

Yeah, that's it. I'm only spending a chapter apiece on their early years. Becauseeeee, it'd be gross to have snogging twelve-year-olds. Plus, 15 and 16-year-olds are much more angsty. I think next up I'll do either 3rd of 4th year. Perhaps 4th. Because that's when teens start dating, so we can get a little jealoud Severus action in there! Please review and let me know what you think! Next part will be up ASAP.


End file.
